deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Lord vs Jango Fett
Star Lord vs Jango Fett is another DEATH BATTLE! by ZombieSlayer23. Description What will happen when you put 2 Galaxy-traveling fighters and drop them on a planet? 2 fighters will enter the heat of battle in this DB! Interlude Romn: Now this will be a very interesting fight. Zombie: Indeed it will Romn. Indeed. Romn: We have Star Lord, the hero who helped destroy a villain by.... Dancing. Zombie: And Jango Fett, the Bounty Hunter and father of Boba Fett. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Peter Quill Romn:' Peter Quill lived an interesting live... Until one day, his mother died and Peter ran away until he was abducted by a bunch of space freaks. Your normal, average Marvel-based day!' Zombie: Peter Quill ended up being taken care for all of his childhood by Yondu, a blue space-traveler who mostly only wanted credits. He even threatened Peter that he would eat him. '' Romn: '''Yummy boiled human!' Zombie: When Peter was an adult, things changed. Peter stole a cube that contained a hidden power, but on that day, Gamora, daughter of Thanos, came and attempted to steal the cube back. But in that attempt, she also stumbled across Rocket and Groot, who wanted Star-Lord for credits. On that day, the 4 fighters were arrested together and also escaped together. They also met Drax the Destroyer, another member of the team. Romn: So far, the Guardians of the Galaxy have saved the galaxy 2 times. Once from Roman and once from Peter's dad.... Who planned on abducting Quill by the way. Interesting. ' Zombie: ''Star Lord has some very interesting weapons, such as his Element Gun, which shoots all of the elements. He also has his Jet Boots which allow him to fly and his armor that lets him fly into space. Peter Quill: There's one other name you might know me by... Star Lord. Korath the Pursuer: ...Who? Peter Quill: Star Lord, man. Legendary Outlaw. [Korath shrugs] Jango Fett Romn: '''Jango Fett was a Mandolorian Bounty Hunter whom had a son named Boba. The 2 bounty hunters trained together, even fought together. Jango Fett went up against many Jedi, won or lost, and even went up against Obi Wan Kenobi. Zombie: Kenobi almost died that day. Just by falling off a ledge, but that didn't kill Kenobi. Kenobi managed to climb back up to the ledge but Jango had escaped. This proved that Jango can go up against really powerful enemies and take them down. Who knows? Maybe that will happen to Star-Lord. '' Romn: '''Ya never know! Jango Fett won lots of battles, but one day he went in the Battle of Geonosis and died. How did he die? Decapitated. By a Jedi. Mace Windu. Maybe he cannot take on a Jedi and win!' Zombie: He basically won against Kenobi. Anyways, Jango Fett has a variety of attacks. Jango has a Jet Pack that allows him to fly, Twin Blasters, a Time Bomb, and a Flamethrower. '' Romn: '''When Jango died, Boba watched that happen. Boba ended up following his father's footsteps and became a Bounty Hunter as well, even working for Darth Vader! Impressive, most impressive.' Coruscant Police: Release the Senator. Jango Fett: As you wish. [drops Senator off the roof] Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. let's end this debate, once and for all. Romn: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Steam covered Peter’s view as he slowly walked through the scene. Peter was kind of in the middle of a situation. You know, the usual. Fighting monsters. But this time, he didn’t have his team to fight alongside with him. Eventually Peter got through the smoke and pulled out his Element Gun. ROAR! Peter turned to his right, but was too late. He was smashed in the gut by a blue tail and slammed into the ground with a breaking-bone sound. Peter groaned and slowly picked himself up. He eventually looked at the monster. It was hideous. With bright red eyes and bright yellow teeth, the monster made anyone want to vomit just by looking at it. Specks of dark brown covered it’s neon fur. The thing even had a sharp, pink colored tail. The monster was like a rainbow! But before the monster could even move, it was shot down about 10 times by a gun from behind. The monster fell to the ground, steam coming up from it’s back. The murderer appeared. It was Jango Fett. Peter looked up in awe. Peter: Dude, I owe you won! I could have gotten killed. Fett chuckled. Fett: Who said the monster was the only thing I was killing today? That’s when Fett drawed his blasters and fired at Quill. FIGHT! Peter reacted fast and activated his jet boots. This caused him to dodge the blasts, but more blasts were coming at him. Peter tried dodging more in the air, but several blasts hit him. Thanks to Quill’s amor, the blasts only felt like small punches. If this whole fight Peter was dodging blasts, Quill knew he was screwed. Quill went for the offensive as he blasted himself at Fett. Once in reach, Peter smacked one of Fett’s blasters out of reach and casually kicked Fett in the gut. Before Fett could react, massive punches were landed into Fett’s…. Everywhere. Soon enough, Fett was bruised and his armor was dented. But Fett didn’t give up. The Bounty Hunter flipped into the air and shot a Wrist Rocket at Quill. Star Lord tried dodging the missile, but was sent flying when the missile landed into the ground right next to him. Peter: No more play time! Peter activated his Air Element and blasted it at Fett. Jango was sent blasting higher into the sky than he already was. This caused Fett to crash into the ground with a crack. Peter then activated Earth mode and shot the blast 2 times; one to Jango’s right and one to Jango’s left. Soon enough, vines wrapped themselves around Jango’s waist and started to crush him. Jango heaved in pain, quickly thinking how to react. Fett was almost dead, he could hardly breath. Fett activated his Flamethrower and melted the roots into ash. The bounty hunter could breath again. But before he could attack, Quill was on him. Quill landed an Axe Kick into Fett’s spine and shot Fett in the gut with a Water Blast. Fett was sent slamming into a boulder, knocking the wind out of Fett. The Bounty Hunter continued to struggle for air. He was losing this fight. Fett had to win! For the credits! Fett forced himself up and started blasting Quill all over the place with his blasters. Quill was basically dancing; every blast that hit Quill shocked him or forced him to jerk or move. Once Fett reached Quill, the Bounty Hunter punched Quill’s helmet off his face. Quill had a shocked expression, but before he could react, Jango had his blaster to Quill’s face. Fett: The bounty is mine. Quill: Not so fast! Quill made his final plan of attack. The hero tripped Fett off his feet, and before Fett could touch the ground, Quill punched Fett in the gut. This caused Fett to slam into the ground. Both fighters were pissed off now. Fett blasted a missile straight at Quill right as the hero blasted a wave of fire at at Jango. Both attacks collided…. And the missile was nowhere in sight whereas the heat wave was headed straight at Fett. Fett tried flying into the air, but he was too late. The fire coiled through Fett’s body as the Bounty Hunter shrieked in pain. Hot, red fire steamed from Fett’s armor and revealed most of Fett’s body. A crack through Fett’s helmet revealed a painful, deadly, and revengeful glare. But before Fett could charge another attack, Quill hit Fett with a blast of Earth. But this time, 4 blasts surrounded where Fett stood. Roots from the ground grabbed Fett and smashed him into the ground. Fett was too tired, too pained. He couldn’t do anything. Before he knew it, the roots choked him so hard he couldn’t breath. Soon, his neck snapped and his head lay away from the rest of Fett’s body. That bounty was still calling Fett’s name. K.O! * Star Lord retreated to his crew, finding a poster saying WANTED: JANGO FETT. 250,000,000 CREDITS. Quill flipped. * Only Fett’s head remained in a pool of blood. The rest of his body had dissolved and pulled into the earth by the roots. Conclusion Romn: There you have it! Another brutal death! Why Zombie, why? Zombie: Brutal deaths make everything more interesting. But why did Peter Quill win? Fett may have had the speed and experience, but Peter had the strength and variety to win. Peter's weapon gave him the biggest advantage he had, the Element Gun. This allowed Peter to fire every element at Fett, and eventually Fett would die. Fett cannot dodge bullets, neither can Quill. Quill had the better armor though, so he would last longer in a fight. As I was saying, Fett wouldn't be prepared to get hit by fire and water; that's something Quill would be prepared for. Quill would be expecting something more damaging then just a pair of blasters. Fett's best shot was his missile and flamethrower, but Fett couldn't even tough Quill with the flamethrower unless he got up close, but Quill would be ready and attack Fett with an element. Romn: Looks like Fett didn't have a fett-er death than Boba. Zombie: The Winner, is Peter Quill. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles